Voulez vous coucher avec moi
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: In the midst of passionate caressess words of love are supressed. Byakuya Kuchiki interferes follows by arguments, rejections, guilt arranged marriages, depressions and voluntary kidnappings.
1. Prologue?

Its not just ironic, it's disturbing to think that he actually makes out with a 17 year old human girl once they touch the Sake bottle both agree that its a mistake and they won't speak of it. But it happens again and she's getting bolder as he goes further but there clothes are never shed.

Neither could afford to cross that line.

But at the moment her hands are wandering through his bare chest while their lips are locked and tongues mingled in passionate kisses as his haori and kosode slips low on his shoulders while his hands are gropping her nice bum.

Then the friction began as she shifted onto his lap which drew a hiss from him as her thigh brushed against his hardened member through his hakama and they parted pantingly light for breath when their mouths met once more as he thrusted his hips forward for that delicously sweet and very much needed friction that she whimpered and bucked her hips in response.

But this time its not enough and her shorts and panties are shed as are his Hakama along with his fundoshi as she sits on his lap taking his thick, throbbing member between her thighs pressing against her slick warmth that she moves and kami goosebumps raise on his skin at this action.

Her soft hot skin was doing too much to him and he was losing control, he had her pinned against the table as he resumed their previous position and he began to thrust making her whimper and mewl while his mouth latched onto her tender skin of her neck lightly nipping at it.

They don't speak if the change; it'll happen again and its getting dangerous yet neither say it. Kyoraku almost chuckles at how adorable she is when pouting especially as she sulks about the kissmark he left that made her brother demand questions so he bargains she does the same and she doesn't hold back.

"Shunsui?" Ukitake's eyes are wide as they look at the spot on his neck where 7 kiss marks are located and all of the Captains are looking at him not knowing that he had a lover when a light snicker causes eyes to fall on the guest.

"It looks like you had a run-in with a vampire, Kyoraku-san" Yuzu says with a small grin

"No...she's more like a succubus, Yuzu-chan" the girl bursts into fits of giggles and the others are trying to understand the joke. Its not the same especially when mixed feelings become involved on both parts yet they don't speak.

But someone is bound to find out.

"Kuchiki-taichou" Kyoraku is surprised to find the man there looking unpleased, but his sights are on the girl.

"A word" she sighs

"I can-"

"Its alright, it was long time coming anyway" and she expects every word Byakuya says. That she's shaming the Shiba Clan, that she's humiliating herself and so forth, but in the end of the day she'll go back to him and get lost in his touch. He accepts this wordlessly as he kisses her while his hand gently caresses her cheek.

Maybe someday they'll be able to speak forth of their feelings.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the official story to the one-shot I posted in Ch. 1 and be warned there'll be a lot of steamy details of ecchi-related things. You have been warned!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyoraku Sozosuke Jiro Kyoraku wonders for what reason it began or had it been him who initiated? Yet at this point it didn't seem to matter, he had laid his hands on a 16 year old girl; a _human_ might he add who didn't seem to mind the great age difference he was over a thousand years old for the love of kami! But he recalls her mother had been human and her father was a few centuries old Shinigami so she really wasn't one to judge. Although he does find it quite ironic that the girl is the most innocent of the Kurosaki-Shiba family, Yuzu Kurosaki.

They haven't gotten past kissing and groping although he does recall the first time it happened was when Nanao caught a cold and the burnet had volunteered to keep him in line. He had wanted to get under the girl's skin, to see what would set her off since he had never seen her angry so he purposely drank Sake as she helped him do the paperwork. The girl out of spite had drank the remaining 2 bottles to ensure he wouldn't drink them, it's the desk that takes the abuse of the first manhandle and groping yet they don't cross _that_ line because there would be too many consequences to face.

It continues on when the teenager visits her family from the World of the Living and there is always a visit for him on the day before she returns to her world. It's like an unspoken agreement that the second they touch the Sake their hands begin to wander, but clothes are never shed and somewhere along the lines the Sake remains untouched. Little by little they go further, their mouths don't just lock in a passionate battle of dominance(he's quite proud to admit he taught her how to kiss) their hands wander under clothing and things get much more intense.

It's gotten to the point that their intimate areas aren't satisfied by grinding through clothing and stimulation of their sensitive areas, its for that reason that his Hakama and Fundoshi are shed as her shorts are panties are discarded somewhere in the ground while they're led to use sumata. He nibbles at the tender skin of her neck which leaves marks and people are starting to ask questions. Kyoraku watches in amusement as the little burnet talks Zaraki down which makes her brother back off, well…with a temper like that, he had a feeling that no one would dare ask anything about her private life for a while.

But the months go by and mixed feelings come from both parties, adoring looks, tender caresses and gentle kisses that unconsciously come that make their heart stop for a split second in worry of being rejected. It never comes and they don't speak of it, however he finds himself being rough on her as he tries to fight his heart and reason. It was because of that she was pinned down on the desk while they had a rough round of sumata when predictably the door opened revealing an unpleased Byakuya Kuchiki.

"A word" he says curtly looking at the teenager under him, Kyoraku tries to bargain to let him talk to the Noble but she refuses saying that while she was human, her Noble House outranked his so Byakuya would be reasonable and treat her like an equal instead of a worthless human. It was the only reason that he took the opportunity for a bath as he kept a close eye on their Reiatsu ready to intervene if things got dangerous _'I really should have gone with her'_ he thought letting his body sink further into the bathtub.

"Is that so?"

"Do you think this is a joke?" Byakuya questioned narrowing his eyes, the burnet simply smiled.

"You're telling me this as if I have anything to be ashamed of, that's what I find amusing, Byakuya-sama" he stilled at her words, "why would I keep it a secret? I'm not hiding anything, I don't see how my personal life is anyone's business and what I do with it is no one's decision but mine alone" Yuzu stated.

"Then why?"

"Let's change point of views, if you were in my position would you broadcast it?"

"No"

"I didn't think so" he held his tongue seeing her point "please don't treat me as a child, I've gone through more things than half of the Shinigami go through in their lifespan. I'm not stupid nor am I an idiot, it's not like we're doing anything particularly illegal" he frowned at that.

"You're human"

"As I am a Shiba"

"Point taken"

"He's not married, engaged and I'm human therefore, Soul Society laws don't apply to me yet. I agreed to abide by them for the sake of my family, but I don't see a need to agree with ridiculous ones as if it was Edo Period in Japan" Yuzu continued. "I don't have a lover, a boyfriend, husband or fiancé so I don't see how what I'm doing is bad. It's not like I'm having an affair with a married man"

"He is much older than you"

"How is it any different than Onii-chan or Rukia-chan? Hitsugaya-kun and Karin-chan? Or Kaa-chan with Otou-san, age is simply a number Byakuya-sama" she then sighed "honestly, you still don't get it."

"I do, but it seems you're the one misunderstanding your own feelings regarding the situation, Kurosaki Yuzu." Byakuya stated making her eyes widen in surprise – had he noticed? When? "I shall take me leave now and leave you to your thoughts." Yuzu didn't say anything and he didn't expect her to, he made his way towards the Shiba Manor requesting to speak privately with Isshin Shiba which had the man surprised.

"What brings you here, Kuchiki? Here to kill Ichigo for knocking up, Rukia-chan?" and the man was as crude as he expected, but he paid this no mind as he stared at the man "what's up?" Isshin asked dropping his playful persona.

"I would like to speak to you regarding your youngest child"

"Yuzu?"

"It has come to my attention that she is reaching age to wed."

"Did the Elders tell you something?"

"Not particularly."


	3. Chapter 3

Yuzu can't believe what she's hearing, the 17 year old wants nothing more than stop her foot and shout her protests against the whole idea that her father came up with. 10 months away from coming to Soul Society she had to find a suitor to marry after she graduated the Shinigami Academy, Rurichiyo, Yoruichi, Kukaku, Rukia and Karin were looking at the man in shock. _'Otou-san wouldn't…so who gave him that idea?'_ she thought as her hands clenched and then she saw him.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Not quite, with your freelance behavior you are not just shaming the Shiba Clan, but the Kuchiki Clan or have you forgotten that my sister has married your brother?" of course, this man and his duty was everything. He didn't care how she felt even when he made her come into terms with her feelings. Yuzu couldn't help but scoff earning shocked looks from her family so she stood.

"Thanks for nothing" that being said she left the room and slammed the door causing the wall to rumble.

"My, my aren't you drinking a tad bit much?" at the familiar voice she sighed as she took another drink of the Sake bottle she had managed to get from Matsumoto who was all too willing. "I think I should confiscate this" a scowl pulled at her lips instantly and he chuckled "aren't you in a bad mood? I suppose I can change that" she bit her lip to keep her from sighing in relief as his lips kissed the nape of her neck and trailed down as his hand began to trail up her shirt she stiffened.

"I have to go"

"…" usually he was very good at reading people, keeping his cool and keeping sharp observations yet this girl rendered that skill useless when she had such a stony expression and wasn't meeting his gaze he had no idea what she was thinking. The sting of her rejection was blinding him as well, she had actually pushed him away…how was he supposed to react to that? So he just watched her go wondering what could have brought out this bad mood. He decided he needed answers, he got them from her troubled elder brother who was boring holes to Byakuya's head.

"Is something bothering you, Ichigo-kun?"

"Byakuya's a dick"

"Pardon?"

"That guy filled Oyaji's head with ideas about Yuzu needing to get married so she wouldn't embarrass herself or something like that, the Elders agreed without a second thought and they're gathering all the young nobles from Noble Clans to present them to her. Like she actually has a choice…bastard" Kyoraku felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on him, too cold that his body was freezing up and that answered many questions. It wasn't her fault, he knew that yet…

He was boiling with jealousy.

"S…stop it" the teen protested as he had her pinned against the wall while he assaulted her neck as he pressed himself against her holding her arms above her head. "Stop…" Yuzu stated feeling her will waver yet he was hurting her. "That hurts, stop" he wasn't listening to her, it was the opposite he was being too rough practically manhandling her "I said stop!" kneeing him in the gut he winced yet he leaned in to kiss her "e…enough!" her hand made contact with his cheek and she pushed him off.

"…" Yuzu stiffened – why was he looking like he wanted to cry? She was the one who wanted to cry! Yuzu didn't think twice about running off as she fixed her clothes feigning ignorance as many questioned the Soutaichou's bust lip. It stung when he didn't even look her way which had Karin and Nanao asking questions, the next 6 months were hell especially with the Elders breathing down her shoulders she reached her limit and locked herself in the Shoten where she currently lived at and refused to come out keeping 10 layers of barrier around her to keep them from entering.

"It's important, please let me pass!"

"Urahara?"

"Urahara Kisuke, you should know better than to interrupt a Captain's Meeting" Soi-Fon spat.

"What's wrong, Urahara-san? Is Yuzu okay?" Ichigo asked concerned,

"I don't know" the man answered

"What are you talking about?" Isshin demanded on guard,

"The past few weeks she's been closing off, but it was 4 days since she locked herself in her room refusing to come out, she's hasn't had water or a meal, she's placed barriers around the room." Urahara stated "Tessai taught her himself, it's not that easy to break them" Ukitake looked worried "I was hoping if Ichigo would be given permission to come with me, I think she will listen to him" the orangette whipped his head towards the Soutaichou.

"Kyo—"

"Go"

"…Thanks" he ran past the blonde who politely excused himself and followed the orangette. Ichigo was yanked into the room, who knew after insulting his father and Byakuya would get him easy access? "Yuzu…" she looked like hell. Pale, thin, dark circles around her eyes with red-rims a sign she had also been crying "come 'ere" the burnet slipped into his embrace easily and then, she broke down into tears "talk to me, what's wrong?" he asked.

"H…he hates me" she sobbed "he hates me now"

"He? Who are you talking about?"

"Shunsui…hic…"

"Shunsui? You mean…Kyoraku-san?" she nodded "why would he hate you?" he asked yet his ears went numb at the things she confessed, things that Byakuya had discovered and was forced into something she clearly didn't want. That guy and his dammed rules, "wait, wait, wait…" he said trying to understand "you were sleeping with, Kyoraku-san!?" she sniffled.

"We didn't actually go _that_ far" she mumbled meekly.

"Yuzu" he groaned "what the hell!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoraku gets a feeling that he's being hated, well Ichigo's glare have directed from Byakuya to himself which has Ukitake asking questions. Today was the burnet's High School graduation and she would see the final heir and if she didn't chose him, the Clan Heads would make the decision for her. He confessed to his old friend and received a punch that made his cheek throb, but Ichigo asked to talk to him with a somber expression. "Ichigo-kun…"

"Don't call me that," the young Captain stated "not after what you did with my sister" and oh, that made sense "but…that bastard went too far, I know you are very aware how Noble Clans work and if someone doesn't stake a claim on my sister who's being practically sold off she'll probably get stuck with some snobby stuck up bastard worse than Byakuya" Ichigo stated clenching his hand to the point it drew blood.

"Ichigo-kun…" Ukitake whispered as he was beginning to understand the boy's visit.

"If she's going to get stuck with some old coot I'd rather it be you than some stranger, you're from a Noble Clan and you're unmarried if you—"

"I can't make that decision for her, I'm sorry" Kyoraku stated as he stood "you're probably not aware because she is a very gentle person, but I hurt her and I practically forced myself onto her the last time we met. You wanted to know where that split lip came from, she gave it to me—"

"You think I don't know that!? Dammit, Yuzu told me and it's taking everything I got to not unleash Zangetsu on you, but you're the only guy she's ever actually cared for!" Ichigo shouted shocking the elder man "Yuzu's always been naïve and oblivious to guys because Oyaji and I overprotected her, that red head kid liked her since he met her but she didn't respond to him, heck she's got dozens of admirers but she turns them all down! That's because she likes you! If she didn't she wouldn't have let anything like that happen to begin with!"

"You're saying…" Ukitake trailed off.

"Yuzu's liked him from the very start." Ichigo begrudgingly admitted.

"I said I'd be there, Yoruichi-san" Yuzu stated as she tugged at the kimono with a wistful sigh, a Sake bottle was held on front of her and she blinked before she stiffened "what are you doing here?" she asked turning around to look at the man with wide eyes, she began to tremble as she swallowed the knot at her throat. Kyoraku set the bottle to the side as he wound his arm around her waist making her go completely rigid "what are you…?"

"I decided that if there is no bride there is no wedding" he stated pulling her close.

"What…? T…that's crazy! You can't—!"

"I'm not past having an affair with you if you get married to another man" he cut her off looking absolutely serious which scared her, it couldn't be possible "but I don't like the idea of sharing you with another man" he continued so she broke their gaze as she began to struggle but his other arm wound around her waist.

"Let go of me!" he grasped her chin lifting her head as his thumb brushed against her lower lip,

"I taught these lips to kiss, I will be the first and the last to taste them" Kyoraku said as he leaned in close feeling her whole body trembling, just a tad bit more… "why share you when I can have you all to myself?" he questioned in a murmur. Finally. Tears filled her eyes and his hand caressed her cheek "you're mine, I am a selfish man and I will not give you to anyone" he stated and kissed her struggling, he knew just what to do to make her melt.

"Yuzu-tan, I know you're not in the…mood…oh?" Yoruichi quirked a brow "I didn't think you had it in you, but they made their decision so if you want her, grab her and make a run for it." Kyoraku smiled cunningly as he leaned down and swept his arm under the burnet's legs and lifted her in arm "they're already here." Isshin's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, Byakuya's eyes narrowed while Ichigo stifled his grin while the young heir seemed surprised.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Don't be naïve" Kyoraku said appearing behind them in a swift Shunpo "children, you're much too young to stop me"

"Soutaichou, this behavior is childish and unbefitting of a Noble" Byakuya stated.

"Now, now who's being childish, Byakuya-kun? You knew she and I had a brewing relationship, but you went out of your way to warn her father about her unmarried status knowing his childish infatuation with having grandchildren. His wish would have been granted long ago, hadn't you interfered" Kyoraku stated glancing at the Captain.

"A pregnancy out of marriage is shameful, you should know that, Kyoraku-Soutaichou"

"Why would it be shameful if it was a child created out of love?"

"Oh?"

"You're speaking as if I had no intention of marrying her, now why would I leave the woman I love free reign of being conquered by another?" Kyoraku spoke with a smirk, "I'll chain her down in every way possible and leave her unable to leave my side. It's quite simple, I'm a selfish, possessive man" he glanced over at the heir "no hard feelings young man, but this girl already has an owner." Kyoraku stated and in another Shunpo step he was gone.

"He's certainly fast" Yoruichi remarked

"Were you aware of it, Shihoin Yoruichi?"

"Aware of what? The quick snatch, the passionate love affair or the—"

"All of it"

"Of course, who do you think Yuzu-tan came to for advice?" the woman asked with a devilish grin.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Isshin snapped "would someone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

"Well Oyaji" Ichigo said with a smirk "Yuzu's a big girl"


End file.
